


Hisokara,

by Rajin



Category: Hunter X Hunter, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: A really good fic, Blow Job, M/M, Oh My God, What Have I Done, but this is hot, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajin/pseuds/Rajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOT SMUT R18!!!!! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisokara,

**Author's Note:**

> i cried a bit

Hsioka got o n top of KAramatsu and whispered sseductively in his ear "i wanna make yo u mine" the two booy s were in be d and kara was breathing heavily his chee eks were flushed a shsade of re d and HisoKA likeD how submissive he lOk oked and he lowered his head lswoly intil the gap between the twoo boys lips where se a led. KARAmatusu moaned in the inTense kiss and he kisised back too and TONGUes BATTLED OFR DOMINANCE but of cource HISoka won and he slid his tongue itn o kara's mouth ht and explored the mwet moist cavern Kara mpoanedloudly and hthen karsa felt something poking him in the si de and ehe looke ddown and he saw hisokakkas MASSIVE ACHING ONER ERECTION anad karan gulped how was Hisoka gojng to fit htta thing inside/??? hsi anus would bburst!!!!!1 butu hisoka only chuckled and undid KAra's pantas kara was s0 busy staring at hisokas big daddy boner he didnt relaize how hard he was hiSlef and kara stated to squirm under hisoka! hie didn't want his big daddy cokc in side of him that would split him open so to hold Kraka into place his oka lifetyed his feet and put o ne on each shoulder to hold him still then he had to use his hands to ho ld him down too. Hisoka then stoped kissing kara and since both if his limbs were occup ied he used this moituh to pu l l downthe zipper on karaA's pants. the po0sition he was in was really comfortable but it was worth it when he saw kara's small tiny babay dickk his mouth started to water as he elaned in to put his wet mouth al ofver kara's smalll weeping cock k. kara monaed as he bucked d hsi hipos into HISoka's moth and 1 second later he felt sometihgn rise in his stomahc. "HISOKAI M OGING TO CUM!!!!!!!!!" Kara scraemed as he released hot white thick dick fluids into Hisokas='s mouth it tasted like gummy bear.s or some candyy. KAra lay on the bed panting "that was goodg sedx we shjould do that next time" kara sai d hisoka nodded and they both fel asle ep The end!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry oh my god
> 
> if you can't read it, it's probably for the best but im sure most can read my perfect grammar
> 
> oh i forgot about hisoka's R A GING BONE r but it's okay


End file.
